


[podfic] Talking About Farscape

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [7]
Category: Community (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chromatic Character, Dorks, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Talking about Farscape can be dangerous.





	[podfic] Talking About Farscape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Talking About Farscape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259374) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 

** **

**Title: [Talking About Farscape](http://archiveofourown.org/works/259374) **

**Author: ** ** [thingswithwings](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis, Community

**Pairing:** Rodney McKay/Abed Nadir

**Length:** 00:03:34

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/08%20\(SGA_Com\)%20_Talking%20About%20Farscape_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
